Viva Forever
by Ojaaan Ojan
Summary: I'll waiting you, until we meet again, although it takes time for centuries... Ishihime.


I want to share something to you. I really fall in love with this song, Viva Forever. By Spice Girl, approximate 10 years ago. I really remember the first time I heard this song, when I was 4 years old in my old house. This song I dedicate to myself and my life, because I was so sad when I must separate with my friends, especially someone I loved. Here for you, Viva Forever.

Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite-sama, Viva Forever is a song from Spice Girls.

**-080208080208080208080208-**

**Viva Forever**

A very long time ago, in a faraway land, there was a castle. Around that castle, the grasses grew and covered the solid. The bushes of flowers were decorating the land as well. Not far from there, it was a cherry blossoms forest and a medium beautiful lake near the forest. Those were a very beautiful place.

The gate opened. Two white horses leaved the castle. The riders were a young couple. The blue-haired man wore glasses, light blue t-shirt with a dark brown vest, black pants and black shoes. While the woman, wore a white simple gown with white shoes, looked very nice with her orange hair.

_Do you still remember, how we used to be  
Feeling together believed in whatever  
My love has said to me_

"Ishida-kun, this morning is really nice, right?" The woman cheered.

The man called Ishida answered. "Yeah, but I think it is same as usual. Since we were child, it always looks like that."

"How cruel." She grimed cutely.

Ishida just giggled. The two of them ridded their horses until reached a hill. Then, the couple got down from their horses and tied them on a big tree.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

_Both of us were dreamers, young love in the sun  
Felt like my savior my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun_

Those humans laid down their body on the grassy ground. Then, they watched the sky. The clouds were moving slowly. One or two bird flied across it.

"If I could minify my body, I want to ride that bird."

"Or if I could fly, I will lay down in one of those clouds."

Suddenly, the lady got up. "Hey, you are cheating! I was the first who used those words!"

"Oh yeaah? When it was, Orihime?" Ishida squint his eyes.

"4 years ago, in this place too!" said Orihime.

Ishida giggled. "Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry for taking your words."

"You're very not creative. You picked other's dream just to dream." She insulted him.

"Hey! I just joked!"

"Forget it, you are too serious. Hehehe."

_Hasta mañana, always be mine…_

"As a punishment, you must stay with me forever!" He told her.

Suddenly, her face became a little sad. But, she immediately erased it. "So, why you take me here?"

"Just wait few second again." He said calmly,

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the one…._

"All right! Orihime! See that!" He pointed his finger to the sky.

A big group of somewhat like insect were flying from a faraway sky. When they get closer, it was seen as a bunch of cute butterflies. They were flying across the sky, just like they'll fill that sky. Orihime covered her mouth with her hands.

"Waw, Ishida-kun! That's so cute!"

"Yep, this is time when the butterflies transmigrate to another island."

"That's so beautiful. And you are so clever." She praised him, making Ishida blush a little.

Orihime continued watch the butterflies, "They are very happy maybe. It's like they'll live forever to decorate the sky."

_Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin  
Giving life from within like a love song that I'd heard  
_

The butterfly's parade already finished. Ishida grabbed her hand. "Let's dance together." He asked.

"Eh, dance? But, no music-"

Suddenly, Ishida took out a little box from his pocket. He putted it on the ground. A moment later, Orihime heard a slowly music from the box. Ishida offered his hand. "Wanna do it now?"

She nodded. Her hand joined his hand and began to dance. Split, turn around, jump. They danced on an awesome place right here.

"This song.."

"Yeah, your favorite song. The last song you heard."

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made  
Every memory saved has reflections in my mind  
_

Orihime rested her chin on Ishida's shoulder. His hand held her waist. They still moved slowly, followed the tones.

"Ishida-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to promise me for something?"

"About what?"

"You will never forget me. And I'll always belong to you."

Ishida fell silent for a while. "I promise."

"Really?"

"Sure. We ever talked about it before. No way for me to abandoned it."

_Hasta mañana, always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the one…_

Orihime pushed him. And then, she shouted, "Ishida-kun, chase me if you are really man!" while she is running with laugh.

"Oi!"

She entered the cherry blossoms forest. Ishida too. For a while, they played hide and seek. The petals were flying down. Make the situation more cheerful.

"Ishida-kun! I'm heeeree~~!"

"Oi! Orihime! Don't just hide!"

"No~ No~!"

The orange-haired ran out from the forest. But, she suddenly stopped in shock when she saw a stone.

"Ori-"

_Back where I belong now, was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold  
They will never be sold and your secret's safe with me  
_

It was a stone. A medium one with rectangle-shape. On its surface, written:

-I was living happily with my friends. And I was really happy when I found my love. I'll waiting you, and watch over you.

**Inoue Orihime**-

"Ishida-kun…" she turned her head. "My time is over. I'm happy."

_Hasta mañana, always be mine  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live Forever for the moment  
Ever searching for the one_

Tears left out from her grayish eyes. She smiled. "I'm happy… To live once again, although I'll not live forever with you.. Although you'll not be mine anymore.. I.. I.."

Her words stopped, all of sudden. The next time she found, is about Ishida's lips met hers. They kissed, more longer time than usual.

After the kiss, "I'm yours. I love you no matter what. I'll wait the time when we'll together. I'll!" he said it bitterly, nearly in tears.

"I'll too." She nodded as Ishida embraced her.

Slowly her body faded. "Goodbye, Ishida-kun. I love you."

"See ya, I love you too."

And her body vanished. Leave Ishida to cry.

*_Centuries later..*_

In Karakura town, it's day 7 of spring. A teenage girl sits down in a bench of amusement park. She holds a doll with scratch on its cloth.

"May I see that doll?"

A teen boy stands behind the bench. The girl just hands her doll. Quickly, he repairs the scratch. Later, he hands it again. "Here"

_Heeh, it must be strange activity. But, no problem,_ she thinks.

"Thank you."

After silent for a while, the boy asks. "What're you doing here alone?"

"I.. I don't know. I just think there's someone I wait."

The boy surprised. "Hey, I'm too! But, I don't know who."

-The Boy's POV-

_And, I don't know whether it's déjà vu or not, but I think I ever met her and was so close to her._

-The Girl's POV-

_I'm not sure, but seems like I've known this boy for a long time._

"Oh yeah, sorry for not introduce myself. I'm Inoue Orihime, you?" she offers her hand.

"Ishida Uryuu. Nice to meet you." His hand touches her hand, shaking.

_  
Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting like the sun  
Live Forever for the moment  
Ever searching for the one…………………………….._

**-080208080208080208080208-**


End file.
